The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
The efficiency and reliability of automobiles and heavy machinery are ever-present concerns for the economic, industrial, and environmental status and growth of the world. In vehicle engine systems, at least one third of the energy from fuel goes into overcoming frictional losses [1]. A study by the U.S. Department of Energy concluded that $120 billion could be saved annually by reducing friction and wear in engine and drivetrain components, and tribological improvements could also save the utilities industry $2.5 billion annually. These savings can come from both reduced friction, as well as a reduction in repair costs from wear damage. The study suggests that these savings can most likely be achieved through enhanced tribological surface coatings and lubricant additives [2].
Engine, electric generators, and all types of machinery components are very commonly lubricated with an oil-based lubricant. These oils are viscosity-controlled fluids that contain a wide range of additives. Those lubricant additives are commonly used to soften the contact between two solids, optimize the viscosity of lubricants, and generate protective layers on top of contact surfaces. The lubricant additives used to reduce friction and wear include, for example, zinc dialkyldithiophosphates (ZDDP), molybdenum disulfide (MoS2), and carbon coating. However, it is still a challenge to form a lubricant composition that is environment friendly, highly efficient, long-lasting, wear preventing, and can be applied in situ.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.